1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a backlight assembly for increasing a usage efficiency of light generated by a lamp to enhance brightness of light with a lower consumption of electricity and a liquid crystal display device using thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In generally, In the liquid crystal display device, a thin film transistor substrate is provided in which a desired voltage is selectively applied to divided regions thereof having a fine area respectively and a color filter substrate is disposed in which a regular voltage is applied to a whole area thereof. Liquid crystal is introduced between the thin film transistor substrate and the color filter substrate, of which a permeability of light is changed with depending on a change of an electric filed between the thin film transistor substrate and the color filter substrate. The voltage corresponding to image data is selectively applied to the divided regions of the thin film transistor substrate in order for the liquid crystal display device to display the images.
The liquid crystal is an element that does not radiate but receive the light, which carries out changing only the permeability of the light according to the change of the electric field between the thin film transistor substrate and the color filter substrate.
It means that the light is required to display the images with correspondence to the image data provided for the liquid crystal display device.
The light required to display the images in the liquid crystal display device is supplied by a natural light source such as sunlight or an artificial light source using electric energy.
When displaying the images is performed by using the natural light source, the liquid crystal display device is light in weight and small in size as a separate device using the electric energy is unnecessary for generating the light. In this case, however, there is a disadvantage in that the liquid crystal display device cannot display the images in the dark.
While it is performed to display the images by using the artificial light source, the liquid crystal display device can display the images anywhere regardless of darkness and brightness. In this case, however, there are disadvantages in that a consumption of electricity increases and the light crystal display device is heavy in weight and large in size.
Especially, when it is taken in consideration that the liquid crystal display device is made for a portable usage, the consumption of the electricity in the liquid crystal display device using the artificial light source is very important. In recent, accordingly, researches have been performed to reduce the consumption of the electricity in the liquid crystal display device even though the artificial light source is adopted to the liquid crystal display device.
Recently, it tends to improve a brightness of the light and a uniformity of the brightness of the light by forming V-shaped grooves or printing reflection dots on a bottom surface of the light guide plate that converts a line light source type of light into a surface light source type of light and changes a pathway of the light emitted from the lamp.
When the brightness of the light is improved and the consumption of the electricity is reduced in the liquid crystal display device in such a manner as described above, the efficiency of the light is deteriorated and it is more difficult to further reduce the electricity consumption. Accordingly, it is required for a backlight assembly capable of increasing a usage efficiency of light generated by a lamp to enhance brightness of light with a lower consumption of electricity.
The present invention has been made to solve the aforementioned problem, and accordingly it is the object of the present invention to provide a backlight assembly for increasing a usage efficiency of light generated by a lamp to enhance brightness of light with a lower consumption of electricity.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a liquid crystal display device having the backlight assembly for increasing a usage efficiency of light generated by a lamp to enhance brightness of light with a lower consumption of electricity.
In order to achieve the first object of the present invention, a backlight assembly comprising, a lamp assembly for generating and emitting light in a first direction, and a first light guide plate for enhancing a brightness of the light, the light guide plate including a body for guiding the light transmitted from the lamp assembly, which has at least one brightness enhancing groove that is formed on a bottom surface thereof and has a polyhedron horn shape.
In order to achieve the second object of the present invention, a liquid crystal display device comprising, a liquid crystal display panel assembly for controlling liquid crystal precisely to display an image and a backlight assembly including a lamp assembly for generating and emitting light in a first direction, a light guide plate for guiding the light provided from the lamp assembly, which has a plurality of the recess for enhancing a brightness of the light formed in a polyhedron horn shape on a bottom surface thereof, optical sheets for transmitting the light Out of the light guide plate and a receptacle for receiving the lamp assembly, the light guide plate and the optical sheets, the receptacle being combined with the liquid crystal display panel assembly.